


Tears of the Moon

by MedusaSterling



Series: Ice and Frost [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angry Pitch Black, F/M, Female Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedusaSterling/pseuds/MedusaSterling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the Moon has a history and it's time the Guardians get to know it...</p><p>Selena and Lunar Lunanoff led a content life, with Lunar reigning over the moonlands as Tsar and Selena being the Moonspirit. It was a time that was later known as 'The Golden Age' but as every time like this inevitable was it's end. And for this time, the ens came in the form of Fear and Nightmares...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Storytelling

"You can't"  
A female voice behind them made the guardians turn. "We made it last time too, so why not now?" Bunnymund asked. The cloaked figure gave a cold laugh. "Because last time it was only Pitch you were facing but now he has the Winter and the Wind on his side. And on those there is no curse helping you." "What are you talking about?" North asked. "A long time ago Pitch was cursed that he should never be victorious. This curse does not extend on Jack Frost and Elsa of Arendelle though. The only chance would be to destroy Pitch but there was only one person to ever exist who could do that. The person to create the guardians."

"You mean Manny" Toothiana asked. "No. To know how to defeat Pitch you need to know something that was before the Man in the Moon." The figure said. When she only received confused glances, she sighed. "Even the moon has a history and it's time that you get to know it." Pale hands slowly lowered the hood of her cloak and revealed curls of hair in the color of the silver moonlight that shone through the window.  
And then she started narrating...

 _A long time ago, there lived two siblings, a man and a woman, that had a great gift. In their veins flowed the moon itself. And while the brother reigned over the Moonlands as Tsar, the woman was the moonspirit, the moon herself. They led a content live. The man, Lunar Lunanoff by name, was a wise and just Tsar, friendly and gentle and adored by the people and his sister was of a beauty without comparison, sweet and caring, and every man who heard of her, emperors and princes, Lords and Dukes and Earls and even the Sun himself, came to ask for her hand in marriage. But she denied them all, happy with a simple general from the starlight guard, that protected the Moon Palace were she lived. The land bloomed and the people where happy. It was a time that should later be known as the_ Golden Age _. But as every time like that, it was inevitably doomed to end. And the end came in the form of Fears and Nightmares..._


	2. The Golden Age

Selena Lunanoff was smiling sadly. It was springtime and every being celebrated. They celebrated live and luck, that the days would become longer and warmer. They celebrated love and the return of flowers and that the sun conquered the moon once more. Despite having seen it uncountable times before in her long life, it still hurt how the people of her land were joyous over her defeat. Being Selene, the Lady of the Moon was not easy but it was her cross to bare and she would not complain. But that did not mean she had to celebrate with them. A sigh escaped her pale lips. She loved the people of the Moonlands, she really did, but sometimes she was just tired. Centuries she had spent alone, with only her brother to fully understand her. During these centuries Selena had seen the mortals falling in love more often than she cared to count. And through out all this time she had stayed alone. Slowly tears made their way from her silver eyes down her angelic face.

"The moon should never feel the need to cry." Someone said, making the Moonspirit turn around. "Even though the tears do not lessen your beauty the least." In front of her stood a tall young man with black hair and handsome features. "General Pitchiner, what leads you here?" Selena asked him. she liked the general of the starlight guard, a warm feeling spread in her insides whenever he was around her. "Please, I'm off guard, just call me by my forename Milady." The general said. "Only if you stop addressing me with _Milady_ " Selena said gently. "As you wish Milady", Kozmotis replied. That made Selena smile. "See? Much better", Kozmotis said lowly. "You have yet to answer my question, what takes a general like you up here?" Kozmotis smiled. "You Milady, I saw you going up here and you seemed so sad, I wanted to ease your sadness."

_And that was the first day. During the following year the moonspirit and the general grew closer and soon an anouncement filled the kingdom with joy. Selena Lunanoff, the beloved Moon, had chosen the general Kozmotis Pitchiner as her companion. And for a time, all were at peace_


	3. The Rise and Fall of the First Guardian

Selena watched the mortals. They were reckless, if they went on like this, soon there would be none of them left. She had to help them, but how? She knew not what to do. With a pained expression the moonspirit looked at the people. "What troubles you're mind my love?" Selena looked up as she felt the arms of her companion encircle her waist. "The mortals. They are so reckless, each day more of them die. Soon there will be none of them left. What is it, that differs them from the starlight guard? Both are mortal but still the starlight guard is more careful, why?" She asked Kozmotis. "We fear my love. We fear to fail in fulfilling our duty, we fear to be unable to protect you and your brother. Why we do that I can't tell you, maybe because we are the children of stars. But we do." "You fear" she mumbled. Than her face lit up. "The mortals need to fear! If there was someone to light up the spark of fear they would be careful without being terrified. But whom to give such responsibility? A little too much will be too much for them to bear." "Sh, you'll find a way, I'm sure of that my love." And in that sweet reassurance the spirit found her answer.

_And with her magic she turned the general into an immortal being and gave him the power to spark fear in the hearts of the mortals so they might be not so reckless. And for some time it all was well. But then it all fell apart..._

Selena woke to warm sunshine, a buzzing sound and an empty bed. "Koz?" she asked sleepily. But when she registred the buzzing sound and the cold place where her beloved had slept it dawned her. "No" she whispered. Hurriedly she slid out of bed, slipping on her dressing gown, and ran out on the balcony. He hovered there, a dark smile on his changed face. His once handsome features were now a grotesque mask of nightmares. Kozmotis Pitchiner, general of the starlight guard, Guardian of Fear and companion of the Lady of the Moon, was gone. In his place was only left Pitch Black, the Lord of Fear. "Why?" Selena mouthed before gathering her magic. Her voice laced with power she spoke: "By the silver light of the moon I curse you. By the magic of my blood I curse you. By the tears of the moon that gave you your powers I curse you. Never shall a being mortal or immortal look at you with warmth in their gaze. Never shall you find peace. Never shall you hear the horn of victory. By the bond that we share I curse you. Never shall your tries be anything but futile. Of this I curse you and the burning sun and the endless sky themselves shall be my witnesses." When her powers left her, she felt drained. Selena pricked her palm and with the last drops of her magic she sent out five drops of blood to protect her beloved mortals from the fear of the dark. Tired as she was, she dragged herself back to her bed, sinking on it weakly. Cursing the Lord of Fear had cost her all her magic.

It was like that that her brother found her. "Lunar" she voiced lowly, lacking the power to form more than a whisper. "You must be the Moon now brother." "You won't die sister, not now not ever." He replied but Selena shook her head gently. "I have no more magic. I can no longer be the moon. Yu have to take my place now brother. Gone is the era of the Lady of the Moon, now the age of the Man in the Moon begins." "But will you be there to advice me?" Lunar asked his little sister. "Of course brother. Not even death can hope to ever keep us apart."

_ And so the era of the Lady of the Moon ended and a new age begun, th age of the Man in the Moon. And with the course of time the moonlands fell into oblivion. _


	4. The Birth of the Guardians

_The drops of blood and magic that Selene had sent out before her end to protect the mortals had gone to all parts of the world, searching for those with the qualities to become a guardian. The first drop of blood found a soul like that in the warmth of the Arabian Desert..._

A wise sultan ruled with a gentle and just hand is little realm. Every night he watched his children, singing them lullabies to keep their sleep peaceful. Those were the only occasions that he spoke, apart from when he looked up at the moon that shined golden in the midnight sky and thanked the Lady Moon for her guiding light. Selena and Lunar saw this and were joyful at Sanderson Mansnoozie's selection as the first of the new Guardians. The mute man became the Guardian of Dreams.

_The second drop of blood found a soul in the heat of Australia..._

He was the very last of his kind and had lost everything to Pitch Black. Most would have broken, simply unable to go on, but E. Aster Bunnymund was not one of them. He kept on fighting, never losing hope. And that was the reason why he was chosen. Selena was glad to see that the Pooka were not extinct yet and that they would never truly die out. And E. Aster Bunnymund became the Guardian of Hope.

_The third drop of blood found a soul in the colorful South-eastern Asia..._

In a tropical forest lived a sister of flight that was different from others of her kind. She was infatuated by teeth and she could dwell in memories for hours and hours from moon fall to moon rise to moon fall again. And from those memories she got the power to face whatever life threw at her. And to bring that to the mortals Toothiana was chosen as the Guardian of Memories.

_The fourth drop of blood found a soul in the cold of the Siberian winter..._

Once there lived a Cossack who saw the wonder in everything. He was a huge man with broad shoulders and had something grand-fatherly but also the spirit of a warrior. And he had the soul of a child discovering the world new every day. He was a man of happiness and laughter and had a heart great enough to fit in the world. That impressed the Moon as much as the man's vivid imagination and his love of crafting toys of all kind. And Nicholas St. North was selected as the Guardian of Wonder.

_But the fifth drop of blood wandered the world without finding a soul and so he rested in the dark of dreams waiting for his time..._

Few years after his birth Pitch Black attacked the Moon Palace. And caught in the crossfire a life was lost. A boy with handsome features, snowy hair and ice colored eyes fell to the ground, hit by a blast of nightmare. His name was Nightlight and he was Selena's only child. When she lost her beloved son by the hands of his one father cold hate rose inside her. "Monster!" she hissed. "How could you? My only son! You shall never be forgiven for that. And there will come the day that you will regret this." And as her curse demanded Pitch was defeated by the starlight guard, but at what a price. Unable to save her son's life despair threatened to take a hold of Selena. And even though he could not save his nephew's life, there was something Lunar could do. The Man in the Moon send the soul of the boy down to earth where he would be reborn as a mortal one day, to lead an ordinary life, but it was a life after all. But Selena, though happy her son got a chance to live, even if only as a mortal, fused with the moon, looking down at the world mute and sad.

When Jackson Overland was born the moon shone bright upon the infant. Though his eyes and hair were brown, he still held the same handsome features and the same mischievous spirit he always had. And when he died protecting his little sister Selena called upon the last drop of blood and magic, begging it to safe him. And so in the middle of the night, when the moon reached its peak, the ice broke and a boy rose. His hair was no longer brown but of a snowy color again and the brown in his eyes had become the blue of ice again. And when he looked up at the moon, remembering nothing about what was before breaking out of the ice, for a moment he thought he saw a beautiful woman in the silver moon smiling down at him sadly. Little did he know how right he was. Because with a soft but sad smile Selena looked down at him when her reborn son became Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter that one day would take his responsibility as Guardian of Fun.

_And so the five Guardians of Childhood were born, the only ones to defend Pitch Black the Lord of Fear. And when they needed help they turned to the Man in the Moon. And he would answer them the best he could. But there was one of them who did not. After all, Jack Frost, the winter spirit, always imagined the moon was a beautiful lady._


	5. Revelation

In awe the Guardians stared at the woman. "So Jack is the son of the moon?" Toothiana asked surprised. North had another question: "How do you know all of this?" The pale, silverhaired female smiled a sad smile. "I know all of this, because I was there. Because I lived it." She paused. The moon shone brighter making her _glow_ as she continued. "My name is Selena Lunanoff and once upon a time I was known as Selene, LAdy of the Moon. I was the one to curse Pitch Black and I am the one who called into life the Guardians. And now my own son has fallen to the same darkness that already took his father." A single tear rolled down her cheek. "So Pitch is my father?" A cold voice scoffed behind them. Selena looked up and her eyes went wide. "Frostflake" In the open window flew none else but Jack Frost, though his once blue eyes were covered in black. "Answer my question!" His voice was hard, unyielding and cold. "Yes and no. Your father was Kozmotis Pitchiner, Guardian of Fear, general of the starlight guard and my companion. The creature now known as Pitch Black is what the darkness made of that man. Jack laughed cruelly. "What an interesting turn of events" And with that he was gone.

Selena stared out the window for a long time before finally turning to the Guardians. "Now you know the story of the moon. May it help you. I can't. I have already lost too much." And with that she was gone and suddenly the moonlight dulled and faded to a faint trace. Grief would always dull light, though not necessarily kill it.


End file.
